Masked Star
by Holly Greene
Summary: When wild dogs attack and ravage all the clan camps, 7 cats survive. They must team together to make Oneclan and find a new home to bring back the clans. Rated for blood and violence.
1. The Death of the Clans

**Chapter One**

Raveneye yowled in pain as a long claw slashed down her left flank. Whipping as fast as her paws could move, she darted under the dog and bit down savagely on its tail. The next moment, she was flying through the air to land with a sickening crunch on the other side of camp. Painfully she dragged herself to her feet and looked around in horror. Dogs were mauling cats everywhere! She heard the terrified scream of the apprentice Quickpaw. _Her_ apprentice! The raven-black she-cat shot across the clearing to latch onto a snarling dog who stood over Quickpaw. The dog whirled and bucked, howling as Raveneye bit and clawed away at its skull. Quickpaw staggered up and attached himself to the dog's belly. Blood splattered on him as the dog moaned and collapsed.

"QUICKPAW!" Shrieked the distraught Raveneye. She leaped off the prone body and shoved and pushed furiously to reveal an imobile Quickpaw. Tears welling up, Raveneye pushed her nose into his fur, mourning her only apprentice.

"Goodbye…"She sighed and looked up to see two dogs harrassing Butterblossom; the medicine cat. Raveneye pushed herself to Butterblossom's rescue. She lept at the dogs, scramlbing about their legs and confusing them so much that they ran into each other. Raveneye hurried to the rasping medicine cat's side.

"Oh no!" She breathed, seeing Butterblossom's injuries. Butterlossom opened one eye and looked up at Raveneye drearily.

"I-I-I m-must t-t-ell you…"Her voice slurred. Raveneye looked alarmed at the weakness that colored Butterblossom's voice. The cat of whom she had looked up to and practically thought was invincible. Her heart wrenched when the medicine cat's voice caught in her throat.

"S-St-Starc-clan g-gave me a v-vison. _Raven, Grizzle, Dove, Daisy, Roan, and Lilac will follow the Masked one._ _One will give his life for a star._

Butterblossom shuddered and her sleek head fell back. Her eyes fluttered and closed. Raveneye stared in horror. Then she lifted her head and screamed. And screamed, and screamed. All the dogs and cats stopped fighting and looked up to Raveneye standing over the body, her eyes wide as she rasped and stopped wailing. She didn't notice the fighters who stared at her like she had grown five extra paws. Sobbing she didn't notice the scrawny dog who ran up behind her and hit her with a large, bloodstained paw.

Dust rose above the camp. The stench of rancid, old blood hit Lilacpaw hard. She racked heavily and glanced tearfully at Maskface and Daisypelt. Maskface didn't even notice her, he was too busy finding his way through forest. Daisypelt glanced at her sympathicly, but didn't stop. Instead she hurried up to Maskface.

"What are we doing again?"She demanded. Maskface looked at her as if she couldn't have understood the last fifteen times he had told her.

"We're going to see if Lightclan has been attacked as well. If so we will try and find survivors for Lilacpaw to heal and work on what next." He turned back to his tracking, looking bored with it all. Lilacpaw frowned, an unnatural look on her pretty face. _It is not THAT easy!_ She wanted to yell at him. He made it seem like a walk around camp, but it had never been easy for Lilacpaw. An orphan from birth, the only cat who wanted her was the medicine cat. Hisstongue looked mean and tough on the outside, but he really a big softy. Since no one would feed her, he made a potion for her to drink in stead of milk. He had excepted her as his apprentice, against the clan's angry disapproval and had walked with Starclan. When the dogs attacked, Hisstongue had forced Lilacpaw into a tunnel(his personal escape route) and had kept the dogs busy while she had hid in fear. Now Lilacpaw hated herself. _If I had stayed out and fought with Hisstongue, he would be alive!_ She thought miserably, her anger turning into resigned sadness. It **had** to be Maskface who survived! He was the most stubborn, prejudiced, stern, crappy tom who ever lived in Iceclan. Then, they entered Lightclan.

It was devastating. Bloody bodies were strewn all over the camp. Lilacpaw took a single step and nearly fell on her face, for all the blood that was spilt.

Maskface froze. His face was a mask of horror. A second later, a hazy, red body slammed into Lilacpaw.

"LOOK OUT!" A huge gruesome dog lept into the spot where she had been standing the moment before. It snarled viciously and turned to face the three-now four cats now standing bunched together, facing the furious dog. Lilacpaw recognized the new cat, Roanpaw, from the Gatheirng. He was definitely Lightclan and the apprentice of the leader, Mincestar. Maskface, suddenly lunged and attacked the grey dog fiercely, raking his claws over the dog's ears. The dog howled and threw him off, just as Roanpaw launched himself furiously at the grey mutt. The apprentice attached himself onto the dog's belly and clawed his way determinedly. Lilacpaw retched as the reek of exposed guts. Maskface limped forward and bit down on the dog's hind leg, but the dog was already dead.

Roanpaw emerged, bloody and seething, but victorious.

"Well, as you can see, you are a bit late!" Snarled the apprentice. Lilacpaw stiffened at his tone. Before she could say anything Maskface had already yowled,

"We have been attacked as well. We are the only ones left of our clan."His words were heavy with grief and hatred for the dogs. Roanpaw's eyes widened in shock.

"What can this mean? For the clans?"


	2. A Lament

_Well people, I've gotten in the second chapter and I hope you like it! I've worked hard and I'm so proud of it! Hem, back to reality! Also I need kit names for Dovefeather's kits which are due soon! Please R and R! And tell me; who is your favorite character? Sorry that it is so short…_

**Chapter 2**

Dovefeather hurled herself against the collapsed walls and screamed her lament to the sky. Her mate was out there somewhere and if only she could reach him! Dogs had attacked ferociously without giving the cats a chance. She had been fighting alongside her mate, when she was forced back into the warrior's den. The den's walls were already sagging from the attacks they were taking and the broad dog that launched himself into the den was too much. It had tumbled down, just as Dovefeather had clawed her way to the back and hidden in a crag. Now, she was all alone and was stuck in the collapsed den. With a snarl of effort she grasped a small tree trunk and yanked it out of the way. Then she clawed at the mud-covered mound, which blocked her from her clan and her mate. Just then voices came from outside along with the scent of Darkclan and Lightclan.

"Anycat in here?" A raspy voice came from outside. Dovefeather recognized the voice of Grizzlepelt and she quickly yowled back,

"Yes! Its Dovefeather in here! HELP!" For a second she heard other voices, talking rapidly and then another voice from Lightclan.

"Its Lilacpaw. We will be able to get you out. Are you hurt badly?" The soothing tone comforted Dovefeather and she fell back from the wall, her body shaking with the effort of moving stuff out of her way.

"N-N-Not really. Did any of my clan survive besides me?" She whispered. A note of sympathy and mourning was in Lilacpaw's voice as she answered,

"I'm sorry, Dovefeather. There is no one else alive in Darkclan." It struck Dovefeather hard and she sank down to the ground, her face streaming with tears. _It isn't fair!_ She wailed inwardly. After a momentary struggle, she got herself to her feet and said with a sniffle,

"O-k…"

"Try and find the weakest part of the wall." Instructed another tom who sounded like Maskface. She nodded and moved up and down until she found a section of the wall that was weak enough for her to push her paw through.

"Over here!" She yowled. The sound of light pawsteps came to her ears and then the sound of scrabbling as they dug her out. As soon as she could fit through, she burst through the opening and stared around her in dismay. Five cats surrounded her. Maskface, Daisypelt, and Lilacpaw who lived in Iceclan and Roanpaw and Grizzlepelt from Lightclan. Beyond them was what used to be the Darkclan camp. Instead it was ravaged. Bloody bodies were everywhere and the nests had been ripped to pieces. Dovefeather felt horrified and was glad when Daisypelt slipped over to her and offered a shoulder to lean on. Weakly Dovefeather turned and asked,

"What now?"

"We've only been to three camps so far." Roanpaw told her.

"Fireclan is next." Lilacpaw scrurried forward, a scant few herbs in her mouth. Rapidly she went over Dovefeather and applied herbs. She stopped with an exclaimation when she saw Dovefeather's belly.

"You're pregnant!" Maskface groaned.

" It will take much longer to get out of here!" Lilacpaw whirled on him furiously.

"And you would rather leave her here to die?" Maskface crouched, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. Dovefeather was shocked. Maskface was going to attack their only medicine cat! But before anything else happened, Roanpaw lunged forward and knocked into Maskface.

"Get some sense into your filthy head!" He snarled and jumped off. Maskface got up without looking at anycat. His ears were flat to his head. Grizzlepelt moved forward.

"Whatever happens, we need to get to Fireclan and get out of here before any dogs come after us!"He trotted off out of the camp.

"Starclan, I hope you know what you are doing!" Muttered Dovefeather under her breath as Lilacpaw finished treating her. She took one last look at her beloved camp and then they set out for Fireclan territory.


	3. Journey to the Unknown

_Hope you enjoy this newest addition to Masked Star. I apologize for it being so late but updates will be following soon. Anyways, if you have any good names for Dovefeather's kits, please send them to me. I'm open to all suggestions._

"Raveneye? Wake up, Raveneye." A soothing voice echoed inside her aching head, making her wince as it rebounded in her skull. A mixture of other voices, mostly male, sounded in the distance as memories came back slowly. Pain... Blood... Dogs... Quickpaw... Butterblossom! She forced her eyes open with some effort and stared up at a worried young tabby face. The dazed she-cat narrowed her eyes in surprise when she realized who was shaking her gently.

"Lilacpaw? What're you doing here?" She demanded, hauling herself onto her paws unsteadily. They weren't alone either; Maskface, Daisypelt, Dovefeather, Grizzlefur, and Roanpaw stood behind Lilacpaw. Grizzlefur stepped forward and lent a shoulder to help Raveneye to stand. With a single glance, Raveneye saw with shock that froze her in place the devastation that had turned her peaceful camp into a mess of bloodied bodies, branches, and ripped up soil. Pain, both mental and physical, drove her to a sitting position, staring blankly in shock. Lilacpaw's eyes brimmed with sorrow for Raveneye and Daisypelt sighed from where she stood, comforting a still distraught Dovefeather.

"Wher-"

"They left. Some are dead but the rest just lost interest." Maskface answered her question immediately and a little gruffly. Raveneye then noticed how keyed up and nervous the other cats were. Daisypelt's eyes were anxious slits, Grizzlefur continued to shift on his paws, and Roanpaw's fur was fluffed up with fear as he glanced around like he had a twitch. Maskface just looked annoyed and Lilacpaw's face was carefully contained.

"Can you stand?" She asked cautiously, nudging Raveneye with her nose. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible before they come back." The black she-cat nodded and Grizzlefur spoke up quietly.

"I know a place a little outside of our territory where we can stop and rest." Maskface shook his head impatiently. "No, we need to get away from here as soon as possible!" He argued, shaking his head. Lilacpaw turned on the warrior, snapping,

"We'll stop and let Dovefeather and Raveneye rest! I don't care who you think you are, but I'm staying with them. If you feel like being a coward, then go ahead and run and leave a pregnant queen and a wounded warrior behind. Go on!" She glared at him so fiercely that the tabby was still staring at her in surprise when Daisypelt spoke up,

"We need to stay together, so don't start arguing now. But Dovefeather can't go anywhere anytime fast so we'll need to stop every so often and let her rest. I think we should go to Grizzlefur's place." Her voice was firm and after a moment's hesitation, Roanpaw nodded.

"Then its decided." Grizzlefur's voice left no room for arguement. He turned and said calmly, "Roanpaw, help Lilacpaw and Raveneye. Daisypelt, you've got Dovefeather. Maskface, keep a lookout for those dogs." He walked slowly out of the camp, closely followed by the others. They walked in a small huddle, with Dovefeather, Lilacpaw, and Raveneye in the middle. Grizzlefur walked in front and Maskface was in the back, twisting his head every so often to cover the area. Roanpaw walked alongside Raveneye and she noticed how he struggled to keep his fear from showing.

He reminded her of Quickpaw, so brave. The courageous warrior bit back a howl of outrage. Why did this happen? Why did Starclan allow their clans to be destroyed? Had Starclan abandoned them? As if she felt Raveneye's misgivings, Lilacpaw murmured,

"Starclan hasn't abandoned us. They will keep us safe." Roanpaw instantly spoke up. "But why? Their ranks swelled tonight and we're the only ones left... How can we save the clans? They don't exist anymore!" The pain in his voice made Raveneye's heart ache for him. Lilacpaw had no answer, but Dovefeather did. Her voice was quiet and filled with sorrow.

"Perhaps we aren't supposed to save the clans. Maybe we are to make a new one." Grizzlefur paused for a moment before saying quietly, "It doesn't matter now. We just need to get out of the clan territory and get you somewhere safe so your kits will be safe." Lilacpaw nodded her head in agreement.

"I could go to the Moontree and speak with Starclan." She suggested. Daisypelt spoke then, asking, "All right, we have a medicine cat, er- apprentice, but who is going to be our leader? And deputy?" Roanpaw was quiet before asking, "And my mentor?"

"The only counsel I can give for these questions is that we concentrate on getting Dovefeather and Raveneye to my place. It is a small sandy cave with surrounding trees and a small stream that pools inside the cave. It is well hidden and the safest place I know outside of clan territory. Once we get there, then we will discuss who will lead." For Raveneye, the choice was obvious. Grizzlefur was getting them somewhere safe, he was concerned with each of their safety, and put some of their fears to rest.

As for a deputy, Daisypelt seemed like the best choice for she had been calm and supportive. In fact, all of them seemed happy to follow Grizzlefur. Except Maskface. She had heard rumors about him in the Gatherings. That he was actually a rogue adopted into a clan; that he was impulsive, impatient, and unresponsible. That he was the best fighter the clans had seen since the old times of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Some even said he must be a great-great-great-great grandson of the legendary Firestar who watched over them from the stars.

By now, the group had reached a small summit and were entering Fireclan territory. The stench was incredible and Raveneye saw Dovefeather wince, pain glowing in her soft eyes. They trekked across the woody terrain and finally crosse the border into rogue territory. This land was basically inhabited by rogues and loners who moved around constantly. If Grizzlefur was right about his hideout being safe and well hidden, then they had a glimmer of a chance of success. Raveneye drew her breath in a sharp hiss when her injured shoulder's paw smacked a stone, sending stabs of pain up her leg.

Maskeye heard and she saw his ears flick in her direction before flicking away as he glanced around again, checking for danger. Raveneye was probably the last to hear the dogs coming since she was struggling to keep from whimpering and collapsing in a ball. Her leg was on fire and burned like a thousand dogs were eating it at the same time. Pain had so swamped her mind that she did not hear what the other cats heard almost immediately.

Roanpaw groaned, spinning around to face the sound. His bravery was impressive for Raveneye could see tremors running down his body as he faced the oncoming noise. Maskeye joined him, while Lilacpaw quickly pushed Raveneye away. Dovefeather joined the two, panting heavily. Daisypelt stood in front of the three, baring her teeth in defiance as the noise grew steadily louder. They all knew that fleeing would not work, as Raveneye could barely walk without pain and Dovefeather couldn't run well either. Grizzlepelt joined Maskeye and Roanpaw, remaining calm. The only sign of emotion was the occasional twitch of his tail.

Then four dogs poured out of the woods to face the cats. Surprise registered on their bloody faces; they had obviously not expected any survivors. For a moment, no one moved. Then Roanpaw stepped forward and spat at one of the dogs, hissing,

"Curse you, you slim-eating killer!" The dog lunged, snarling and then the entire clearing exploded into battle. Daisypelt was immediately engaged with one mutt and Raveneye pushed herself in front of Dovefeather, watching the battle and yearning to join. Maskeye launched himself at one of the dogs but feinted, and as the dog snapped at where he had been a second ago, Maskeye was plunging his teeth into the animal's scruff and flailed with his claws. Almost instantly, scratches appeared on the cur's body, and his back became a bloody mass of ripped fur.

Roaneye and Grizzlefur took on one dog together, the apprentice distracting the enraged dog while Grizzlefur darted around its hind quarters, alternating between biting on its legs and its tail. All of which seemed to pain the dog greatly as it howled and would try to turn around if Roanpaw hadn't launched himself forward and bit down on its nose. The dog howled and thrashed around wildly. Raveneye couldn't help but cry out,

"Let go, Roanpaw! You'll get thrown!" Either sense had entered his head finally, or he had heard and understood Raveneye, for the apprentice let go, dropped, and rolled away from the snarling dog. Before it could come after the prone tom, Grizzlefur leapt forward to stand in front of the fallen apprentice and snarled angrily. Raveneye was startled by the intensity of his anger as he spat, snarled, and hissed at the dog. It was almost like a battle of intimidation and Grizzlefur was winning by a mile. The dog stared at him, mesmerized, until Grizzlefur launched forward and swept a paw across its face, scratching its eye.

Raveneye winced at the agonized sound but soon found she had other things to worry about. The fourth dog leapt over the tussling Daisypelt and her attacker, and faced Raveneye and Dovefeather. The brave she-cat hissed threateningly and bared her fangs, feeling Dovefeather tremble with fear for her unborn kits. Raveneye would rather die than have a pregnant queen and all of her unborn kits die instead. Thinking of this, she crouched lower, ignoring the flashing pain in her leg and prepared to leap forward. But before she could twitch, the dog slammed its paw into her, sweeping her out of his way. Raveneye shrieked in pain as she skidded over the ground.

Maskeye turned around and seeing the dog moving toward Dovefeather, yowled and ran at the dog, but he was still too far away. Raveneye was too weak to anything more than wish painfully for some help as the dog lifted its paw to rip into Dovefeather who snarled weakly. Then, a pale tabby blur flew in front of the dog, blocking Dovefeather. Lilacpaw clawed fiercely, not knowing anything about fighting but ripping tufts of fur anyway. The dog howled, backing up quickly and shaking his head as Maskeye crashed into its flank, unbalancing it. Daisypelt jumped on its back, clawing ferociously while Roanpaw and Grizzlefur regrouped and came at it from its left flank.

The dog snarled its frustration and, shaking off Lilacpaw and Daisypelt, fled the scene, baying for back up. It hadn't even disappeared into the brush before Maskeye ran over to Raveneye and helped her to stand and was pushing her down the path as quickly as her leg would allow. Roanpaw was panting heavily, blood trickling down his chest as he hurried to keep up. Lilacpaw was unharmed and Daisypelt helped her to keep a shaking Dovefeather on the move. Raveneye felt concern for the older she-cat flash through her pain soaked mind. The queen was obviously very close to giving birth and now would most certainly not be the time to do so. Lilacpaw scrambled up to Grizzlefur, asking,

"Is there any time for me to get some herbs for Raveneye and Dovefeather? To alliviate their pain for now?" Grizzlefur blinked, obviously working that out in his mind. If the two could ignore their pain and move faster, they might get out of harm's way quicker. But Lilacpaw didn't know the area and it might take too long for her to find the herbs she needed. As if sensing his doubt, she added quickly,

"I saw a patch of juniper and poppy over that way." Grizzlefur nodded, his mind made up. "Go as quickly as you can and take Daisypelt with you. She can help you carry it. We'll continue but going slower to give you a chance to catch up, all right?" Lilacpaw nodded, thanked him, and bounded away, closely followed by Daisypelt. Raveneye hoped with all of her soul that the young medicine cat apprentice knew what she was doing and would return to treat her, Roanpaw, and Dovefeather soon.

Grizzlefur turned and glanced at his small group. He knew that it might be beyond his power to keep this "clan" going and bring the clans back to their former glory, but he would try, by Starclan's honor he would try.

"All right." He said, bringing the other cat's attention to him. "We will continue to our destination slowly so that they can catch up. When they do, we will find a place to sleep for the night while Lilacpaw treats our wounds. Then we will go on and go to my hideout and there we will stay, safe enough so that Dovefeather can have her kits somewhere safe and Raveneye can heal. But, for now, stay on your guard and watch out for more dogs. Our trail should be easy to read with our fear, blood, and pain fresh. Starclan bless us and watch over us." He turned and led them away.


End file.
